Against the Darkness
by Ezra Soulthief
Summary: When an ancient evil starts stirring, Remnant calls upon five teens, each with powerful, unique abilities. They are the Horsemen, and they are Remnant's only hope for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I am so freakin' sorry for dropping off the face of the planet. It's just… school, and life, and… you know what, Imma quit making excuses. Anyway, before I write the story itself, I'm gonna write intros for each of the characters, kinda like the Red, White, Black, and Yellow trailers. So… let's get to it!**

It was a silent night. The shattered moon of Remnant glowed brilliantly, shining down on a tall, black-robed, hooded figure. The figure looked up at the moon, then slowly began to walk forward. On either side of the figure, a dark shadow shot through the trees. The figure continued walking, until it reached a large clearing. The clearing seemed peaceful… until the silence was shattered by a warped howl. A pack of Beowulves trickled out of the trees on the other side of the clearing, and the figure stopped. It's hood turned left, then right, as it surveyed the pack. A grin appeared under its hood, seeming to glow with an unearthly light as it slowly dropped into a fighting stance.

A pair of Beowulves charged towards the figure, and it vanished with a _bamf_! and a puff of black vapor as one of the Grimm swung its clawed arm at it. It reappeared above the Beowulf, front-flipped in midair, then slammed its heel into the Grimm's neck. There was a sharp report, like a shotgun going off, and its foot cleaved straight through the Grimm to slam into the ground underneath, cratering it. The other Beowulf leaped towards the figure, who stepped towards it and kicked, its heel slamming into the Grimm's face. There was a moment where the Grimm seemed to hang suspended, until the silence was split by another report. The Beowulf's face seemed to ripple, and its entire head disappeared in a cloud of black vapor, the body flying away and slamming into a tree.

The hooded figure stretched out its fingers as electricity began to arc between them. Another pair of Beowulves charged forward, and it flipped over them and grabbed their heads. They howled as thousands of volts surged through their bodies, and they began to twitch madly. The figure held them there for a second longer, then dropped their smoking corpses as electricity shot out from its body and arced on the ground. It lifted its hands, and electricity shot out of them. The Beowulves at the back of the pack tried to run away, only to be fried as the electricity arced off their comrades at the front.

After the last smoking husk fell, there came a rumbling from the forest as trees were shoved aside from the charge of something massive. The figure turned to face the rumbling, reaching into its robe and pulling out a pair of massive, double-barreled pistols. The source soon revealed itself as a rhino-like Grimm, that burst out of the trees with a low bellow. It snorted as it skidded to a stop, then scraped one of its front feet against the ground.

It charged with a bellow, only to miss its mark as the hooded figure vanished. A streak of black shot to the side, then slowed down. There came a series of loud booms, as the figure, now revealed to be a masked teen with silver hair, blasted the large Grimm with huge bullets. The teen skidded to a halt, then pressed two buttons on the side of his hand cannon as the Grimm charged again. A second pair of triggers flipped down, and the teen aimed at the side of the Grimm's head and pulled them.

There was a pair of deafening booms as a pair of 25 mm armor-piercing rounds slammed into the Grimm's head, lodging themselves in the dense bone of its mask. Inside the bullets, a pair of electromagnetic fields shut down, and a speck of antimatter detonated, disintegrating the Grimm's head. The teen replaced the hand cannons in his robe, then reached back and pulled a massive railgun off his back as a deafening roar split the air. He lifted it, then activated the targeting system integrated in his mask, which locked onto the immense heat signature of a draconic Grimm moving towards him. He lined up the shot, then pulled the trigger of the railgun.

It spat out a 50 mm solid steel shell at several times the speed of sound, which slammed into the flank of the Dragon. The titanic Grimm quickly regained its balance, then unleashed another earsplitting roar. The teen quickly loaded another shell, which was marked simply with a black circle, aimed, and fired again. The shell fell short of the Grimm, then detonated. A tiny sphere that seemed to suck away all the light formed, and the Grimm was slammed to the ground as gravity seemed to increase tenfold.

The sphere vanished, and the teen vanished with a _bamf!_ and a puff of black smoke. He reappeared above the immense Grimm as his railgun shifted into a black, sheathed katana. He gripped the hilt, then streaked towards the Grimm and slashed once. He flicked his katana to one side, splattering the ground with smoking Grimm blood, and the Dragon was struck from a hundred different directions all at once. It bellowed with pain, then swung its tail and slapped the teen into a nearby cliff with a sickening crunch.

The lifeless body of the teen began to burn with black energy, and it fell forward and landed on its feet. Its torso flopped limply forward, then slowly straightened up with a series of sickening cracks as its bones realigned. He slowly cracked his neck, then opened his eyes. They began to burn with red energy, and he vanished within a cloud of opaque vapor. All that was visible through the cloud were his eyes, as they slowly grew further apart and lifted off the ground.

The vapor suddenly vanished, revealing a 15-foot tall draconic Grimm that stood on its hind legs and held a massive black sword in one hand. "Pitiful… This is the best that you can do? I am Abaddon, a Grimm Lord, and you… are dead."

The much larger Dragon roared, then stomped on the Grimm Lord. However, the smaller Grimm easily caught the larger Grimm's foot and shoved it upwards, knocking the massive Grimm on its back. Then the Grimm Lord crouched, a pair of scaly, bat-like wings that dripped with black goo unfolded from his back, and with a single flap, launched himself high into the air. He described a graceful arc, then slammed into the titanic Grimm's chest sword first, tearing its heart to shreds.

The chest of the immense Grimm heaved suddenly, then burst, disgorging a 20-foot tall Grimm that looked like a knight, with a crown of bone spikes atop its helm. It immediately attacked the Grimm Lord, forcing him on the defensive because of its immense strength, and began to overwhelm Abaddon.

Inside Abaddon's mind, the masked teen drifted in a featureless black void, watching all that was happening. "Hunter, I cannot hold out much longer! I need to tag out with Lucius!" Abaddon thought.

Hunter shook his head, then said, "Abaddon, I can't risk releasing Lucius. You know that I can't control him fully."

"Well, either you release him and he kills this thing, or we all die!"

Hunter sighed, then said, "Fine," He turned away, then said, "Lucius, tag out with Abaddon."

A sinister chuckle echoed through the darkness, followed by a equally sinister voice that said, "Finally. I get to come out and play."

In the real world, a pool of black ichor formed under Abaddon's feet, and he crossed his arms over his chest and slowly sank down into it. The pool became still, then began to ripple wildly. A much smaller figure rose out of it, and the black ichor was pulled into its feet.

The figure very closely resembled a Grimm-corrupted version of Hunter, with a 6-and-a-half foot long, foot wide black sword. It laughed insanely, then charged at the larger Grimm and leapt upwards, slashing off its sword arm. It landed, then leapt again and slashed off its head, killing it instantly.

 **And there you go, intro 1 complete. This fic will be updated whenever I get time, so stay tuned!**

 **Next time, on Against the Darkness: The Dragon Faunus arrives!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. Two words: school sucks. Anyway, enough of my complaints. Here's the trailer for the Dragon Faunus of Team HRSMN, Raven Lilith! Enjoy!**

The forest was silent… not a thing made a sound, not even the breeze. The silence was broken suddenly by loud booms, like something massive was moving through the forest extremely quickly. The booms came closer, followed by an immense black-and-white shadow that shot through the trees. It was a Drako Grimm, an immense, low slung, lizard-like Grimm with spines along its back that spat acid and breathed fire. Its pursuer, however, was far more formidable.

She stood at the top of a cliff, watching the Grimm's path of destruction through the forest. She wore an emerald-green hoodie over black jeans. There was a hole in the back of her jeans, through which emerged a long, slim, reptilian tail, covered with emerald-green scales, that waved back and forth like a cat's. Her hair was black as a starless night, cascading down her back like a waterfall. In her right hand, she gripped a long, slim spear with a revolving Dust chamber just below the head. Mysterious glyphs and runes glowed and pulsed with color all over the blade and shaft.

As she watched the Grimm, she remembered the night that it had visited the village she was staying at. The screams of the villagers as they were eaten alive, melted by acid, and incinerated by the soulless beasts flames echoed through her mind. She remembered running as the village Huntsman was torn apart by the Grimm, and her grip on the spear tightened.

She slowly let out a breath, then leaned over the cliff and slowly fell forward. As the ground rushed towards her, a pair of large, green, bat-like wings snapped out of slits in her hoodie, and she leveled out and began to fly at high speed through the trees, skillfully weaving in and out. She quickly caught up to the massive Grimm, and a pair of red, slowly spinning pentacles formed at her sides. The pentacles flashed and fired a blast of red energy at the Grimm, and it turned its head and hissed at the young Huntress.

Its spines began to glow red as it dug its claws into the ground, bringing it to a sudden stop. Red energy began to crackle in its mouth, and it blasted several red orbs of energy at the Dragon Faunus as she shot over its head. She glanced over her shoulder and juked to the right as one of the orbs blasted past her, only to turn and come straight back at her. She intercepted with her spear, which absorbed the orb. She spun in midair, then dove towards the ground, the orbs following. She dodged four of the orbs, and they slammed harmlessly into the ground. The remaining two streaked toward her, and she intercepted one with her tail, the explosion sending her tumbling through the air. The other orb streaked toward her, and she crossed her arms over chest to block it. It slammed into her forearms, and she slammed into the ground.

The Drako scuttled to the crater, reared over it, and opened its mouth. Orange light flickered at the back of its throat, and it breathed a stream of fire into the crater. After a few seconds, it cut off the flame, its teeth glowing red from the heat. It slowly peered down into the crater, only to jerk its head back as the tip of a spear shot toward its eye. The smoke cleared to reveal Raven standing at the bottom of the crater without a scratch or scorch mark. The sleeves of her hoodie had been shredded, revealing that her forearms were covered in metallic green scales that still crackled with red energy.

She smirked, then said, "You call that a flame? That tickled!" She drew in a deep breath, then opened her mouth, greenish light flickering at the back of her throat. Green flame exploded from her mouth and engulfed the Grimm in a firestorm. After a few seconds, she cut off the flow of fire, then grinned, her teeth glowing yellow as the smoke cleared. The Drako smoldered at the center, yet appeared mostly unharmed, although some of its scales had caught fire. It reared up again, then hissed at her, a massive frill snapping out from its neck.

She began to run circles around it, dodging blasts of fire, acid, and swipes of its tail. It slammed its tail to the ground, shattering the ground and knocking the girl into the air. She spun in midair and traced a pentacle in the air with her spear. The pentacle flashed, and a pillar of rock blasted out of the ground under the Grimm, slamming into its underbelly.

The Grimm went limp, and the Dragon Faunus landed gently, then tapped the butt of her spear on the ground. A massive black pentacle formed under the stunned Grimm, and the girl began to slowly chant in a strange language. Chains sprang out of the pentacle and wrapped around the Grimm's limbs as it woke up. It began to scream and flail against the chains as they slowly tightened, pulling it downwards. The Grimm's feet began to sink into the pentacle, followed by the rest of its body.  
After engulfing the massive Grimm, the pentacle vanished, and the young Huntress fell to her knees. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she screamed to the sky. The scream carried the sadness and loneliness of a thousand souls, for she was the last of her kind; the last of the Dragon Faunus.

 **Well… that was fun. Later!**


End file.
